As is known, auxiliary functions of an automobile are at present controlled from the steering wheel with multifunction switch systems. For example, switching on running and tail lights, high-beam, low-beam and turn indicator lights, are provided by means of sliding mechanical contacts. The production of switches based on sliding mechanical contacts is particularly costly, and the switches suffer from problems which are associated with the contacts themselves (wear, aging, etc.). Systems which do not require sliding mechanical contacts to control these auxiliary functions are thus desirable. In general these problems with sliding mechanical contacts also apply to all applications which include transmission of a plurality of commands or signals by means of movement of a control unit which acts on sliding contacts, and in which there is a large number of activations of the control unit.